


Pink delight

by RoseEssence



Category: Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Ethan brought Casey a bouquet and spends time with her... but when they start playing a game things go out of control...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine
Kudos: 9





	Pink delight

As she ate another strawberry, she took it slowly in her lips and let the juice fall from the corner of her mouth. Ethan leaned forward to suck the droplet escaping her mouth...

~Few hours earlier~

Ethan has promised Casey to spend time with her tonight...  
Well, let's say she was annoyed that Ethan shouted at her unnecessarily. She didn't talked to him much and Ethan decided to give her time and he thought a friendly talk will get him the apology he needed.

Ethan was getting ready and an idea popped in his head. He wore pink (for the first time) and on his way to Casey's apartment he bought a bouquet pink chocolate covered strawberries for her.

_What could go wrong with pink? Pink is girls colour._

He ringed the bell. He knew that she is alone... all her friends have gone to a concert night.

She opened the door and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Is it me or you are overloaded with pink?"

Ethan doubts his choice but when he saw certain hints of admiration in Casey's eyes he smiled back. "I thought you would like to see me in pink. What could go wrong with pink right?"

_Right? Right? His mind made him think of everything as pink... yeah so much could go wrong. It's not that of a good colour._

Casey smiled and ushered him in. As expected no one was there. Then he gave her the bouquet of strawberries.

She took it with a coy smile and somehow it made Ethan blush. 

_Yeah, there were acting like stupid teenagers._

They are not dating, didn't expressed there feelings, still sticking to 'professional relationship' thing so what's all this. Well, this was there internal feelings bouncing inside them to come out.

"So a bouquet... why?" She asked because it's not like they are lovers.

"I saw it and it matches with my dress... no it's not a good explanation... okay, I thought it will lighten up your mood"

"I think it worked then"

"Really?" He was shocked.

_Silly Ethan. He never went to date in long long time. Never been in love and never bought anything for anyone. But no matter how much they deny it... IT IS A DATE... NO ONE'S IN THE HOUSE... YOU ARE DRESSING UP FOR HER, GIVING HER BOUQUETS... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, ETHAN._

She offered him drink and continued there chit chat. So she is not upset anymore because he shouted at her two days back.

Casey plucked a strawberry from bouquet and eat it. Ethan can't help but notice how her soft lips covered strawberry as she bit it. He shook his head out of observing such details.

Casey came up with an idea. "Let's play a game"

_Oh game yeah_. Ethan is master in ludo, monopoly, bingo, wordcross, etc. Mind games are his strong point. But only if his resident has thought about a mind game.

"It's more like a challenge. It's a no touching challenge and if someone touch the latter, he'll do one thing that the winner order".

_How hard it could be._ "I'm in" he said without hesitation. "And it's only for tonight right?"

Casey didn't confirmed him but she plucked another strawberry and took it in her mouth painfully slowly. A heart sprinkle fell on her chest so she pick it up, put it on her lower lip and drag it in with teeth biting her lower lip.

Something stirred in Ethan's gut. He immediately regret his decision to accept this game. Why didn't he thought that if Casey is suggesting something so simple, it can't be as simple. After all she is also mastermind just like him. But Ethan is not the one to accept defeat so easily. So he tried something...

He loosened his tie and opened a few buttons of his shirt. He took a strawberry from bouquet, held it from it's green hat and lick it with a tongue. A few small round sprinkles were on his tongue and lips, so he licked he lips again. Simultaneously, watching Casey looking at him amusingly.

He didn't know if it is working on her just like it's affecting him. Ethan's seducing skills are rusty.  
Casey was a little surprised that Ethan joined her to do such a thing. But game is on now.

So she took another in her mouth sucked all it's chocolate and she leaned back on sofa exposing her long neck.

Yes, Ethan's fingers are twitching to touch her. Whatever she is doing, she knew what she is doing because it is working.

Ethan took his sweater off and threw it on Casey in a romantic way. He hoped his cologne would excite her. He leaned on her pretending to touch her but he turned towards strawberries and took another one. He swiped his fingers over the melted chocolate with the temperature of his fingers and licked them. Giving so much attention to each one.

Ethan's scent, his exposed chest and his fingers covered with chocolate between his lips were doing wanders because he can see Casey staring at him with a gaze of predator.

_Is she aroused yet?_

Now is Casey's turn. She wrapped his sweater in one hand and smelled it deeply, moaning. Then she reached for another strawberry and took it in her mouth fully. It was so big she adjusted it between her molars and inside of cheeks. She moaned again in a blissful matter. "Hmm... Ethan"

Ethan cleared his throat loudly. "I think it's enough. You are cheating", he pointed out where her hand was. In her shirt playing with her breasts.

She leaned forward and asked in a husky voice "Is it not making you crazy?"

"I have self control", he said though his voice was strained, a clear sign of his desperation.

Obviously, Ethan is loosing his mind over it but he tried to cover it with anger. He can't move though because if he moves he thinks he might not reach home with dry pants.

"Let's see how far you'll go with your self control, Doctor"

Without caring about his anger Casey took another strawberry, as she ate another strawberry, she took it slowly in her lips and let the juice fall from the corner of her mouth. Ethan leaned forward to suck the droplet escaping her mouth... yes, he can't control anymore.

Black colour overtook the blue in his eyes, his lips twitching, fingers desperate, chest and face red and a tent was forming there in his pants. Everything is screaming out loud that he can't control anymore.

May be coming here was bad idea, may be wearing pink was bad idea, may be bringing her strawberries was bad idea, may be starting this game was bad idea... but he can't think now what's bad idea. His ethics, his rules are not in his mind, the reason he went to Amazon was not in his mind, good bad, right wrong, he can't think anything.

Right now his mind is clouded by lust and his mouth is filling with the taste of chocolate, strawberry, Casey and wine.

She tried to put her arms on his waist but he pulled them up and held them with both his hands. His mouth ravishing her mouth as they both laid on sofa. His body totally pressed against hers, his crotch grinding on the spot between her legs.

Ethan left her mouth to let out a growl and Casey moaned in that given time. If they keep on doing that they will come there and in there clothes. And it happened. They were writhing so bad and couldn't think straight when Ethan fell on the sofa's back so hard that it fell backward with Casey on Ethan.

They haven't got time for resuming their normal breathing when the door bell rang.

Ethan and Casey exchanged a look and he almost threw her aside and ran to washroom.

She tamed her looks, settled the sofa back on it's place, hide strawberries in the kitchen and held Ethan's sweater when another bell rang. Soon, she heard keys jiggling in lock and she hid the sweater behind her. She stood in the middle of their living room like a thief caught red handed.

She smiled. "You guys came back earlier"

"Yeah, it was a bore concert and now I am going to sleep". Jackey informed before going towards her room.

"But man Casey you should've come the drinks were awesomely served there". Elijah claimed.

Aurora and Sienna sensed the awkwardness. "Is everything alright, Casey?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine" she blurted out holding the sweater behind her back.

"Where are you so pink?" Aurora asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" she repeated.

The three them shoot suspicious look towards her when Ethan came out of bathroom. "Sorry that took longer than I thought. The handwash was empty and I am crazy for sanitation". He was acting causally then he over excitingly acknowledged the presence of other doctors. 

His hairs, clothes and everything were all good. Just his body was betraying him. His lips, knuckles, cheeks all pink.

_Yeah, what could go wrong with pink colour._

He made an excuse to leave and Casey walked him out. She handed him his sweater. "Your sweater"

"Listen Casey, whatever happened tonight... it's all..."

"Inappropriate... yeah". She knew it too well.

"I think something is wrong with what we eat. It's strawberries..."

"Definitely strawberries..." she is agreeing with him.

"I will never bring you strawberries ever again" Ethan stated.

"But you'll come again. Right?" She asked.

Her face was still flushed. It was his glow. He can see her nipples standing up, she is still aroused. He couldn't help but reach her, held her waist and another hand going in her hairs with thumb on her ear. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

Lust is not what he want to feel for her. His feelings is much more deeper for her than that. This woman in his hand is not a toy to be used but she is a goddess to be worshipped life long. But for now....  
He left like he left her to go to Amazon and he never saw back.

Casey came back inside and closed the door behind her. She saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. She smiled sheepishly.

Just then. "Who bought these pink chocolate strawberries?", Jackie's voice shouted from kitchen and Casey went running there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... please comment or give a kudos if you like it... 😊😊


End file.
